The Charlie Family Takes Over South Park
by llamasarecooluniverse
Summary: The Charlie family isn't your Kardashian family. They're wilder, younger, better (course) and in South Park? That's right. Lucy, Hope, and GG moved to South Park after their mother had her show moved to South Park. After Kyle falls for Lucy, Ike falls for GG, and Cartman falls for Hope, what will happen to the perfect relationship they forged? R
1. Chapter 1: The Charlies

**WELCOME TO SOUTH PARK! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE CHARLIE FAMILY. (I'm saying this once an sonly once cuz then it gets fudging annoying as shit) I ALSO DON'T OWN THE PICTURE BUT WHOEVER MADE IT MY LIFE IS FORVER IN YOUR DEBT BECAUSE YOU MADE KYLE SO (*TOBUSCUS VOICE*) HOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOT**

* * *

Lucille p.o.v.

"Well, fuck me up the ass and call me Shirley." I breathed out. Of course my mom had to road trip in the suckiest place on Earth. South Park. My single mom was Marylyn Charlie. She had a bunch of prick ass recording guys who filmed her showing small towns. We usually stayed in a certain town for a year. Great. A year in South Park. Why not just throw me into a highway?

"HEY SOUTH PARK IT'S ME HOPE CHARLIE AND MY MOM MARY AND MY SISTER LUCILLE AND MY OTHER SISTER GRACIE GRAY! ANY HOT GUYS AROUND SO WE CAN TOTALLY FU-" "Hope shut the hell up!" I grabbed my sister, Gracie Gray (GG), and made my her sister, Hope, grab my other hand.

"Welcome to the wonderful town of South Park!" My mom cried with false cheerfulness. "So girls you like the town so far?" "Yeah, if you like getting kicked in the nuts repeatedly." "How would you know what that feels like? Are you really a guy? HA! LUCYS GOT NUTS!" Hope yelled looking into the camera following mom.

"Shut up pipsqueak!" "Shut up dick-" "GIRLS!" My mom said sternly. "Edit that out will ya?" She told the cameraman. "Start filming again. 1...2...3..." Mom started babbling facts about South Park's past and I nearly died of boredom. And embarrassment when people started gawking.

.x.X.x.

A little bit about me. I'm Lucille (Lucy) Charlie, daughter of the famous Marylyn Charlie and the nobody Thomas Abbott. My sisters are GG, a 1 year old, and my other sister Hope, an 8 year old.

My mom married a nobody, had three girls, and left him to start a show called 'A Year in A Small Town'. Real creative, I know. I'm 14 and I'm in the 9th grade. My sister is practically a boy.

She loves video games, has no sense of fashion whatsoever, curses like a sailor, smells like rotten cheese, and thinks that blush is a type of blouse. I think she's adopted.

My other sister, GG, is young so I'm not sure about her yet. She loves saying "Dugga dugga dugga." She can say a few other things like "Mama" "Loo" (me) "Ho" (Hope) I always tell Hope that GG also think that she's a slut (Ho and hoe? Get it? Yeah?) but she slugs me in the arm and stomps off. That's really my crazy family.

.x.X.x.

"Hello?" I answered the phone. "Yes, hello? Hello? Is this Ms. Charlie? Hello?" "No this is her daughter. My mom's doing something so do you want me to take the message?" "Yes please. This is Shelia Broflovski. I heard that you just moved to town. I would love to have my bubbla Kyle show your sister around the school. I also heard that you have a little sister Ike's age! Maybe Ike and your youngest sister could have a playdate!"

"Mrs. Broflovski, that's sweet but I dunno." "Talk to your mother and call me back. I bet your sisters will have a great time." The phone call ended. That went better than excepted.

.x.X.x.

I knocked on the door. "Hey when are we going to get ice cream?" Hope asked holding my right hand. I was holding GG in my other hand. "After school." "School?! You said we're getting ice cream!" A little boy opened the door. He was about GG's age. I could almost see the hearts in his eyes. I put GG down and she smiled at the boy.

"Oh hello, Lucille!" A ginger chubby women walked in. She had an accent but I couldn't put my finger on what kind of accent it was. "I see Ike had met Gracie!" Gracie sat on the floor next to Ike watching Terrance and Philip. I've never understood that show. They started talking to each other in their gibberish language. I looked at the clock.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Broflovski, but I gotta get to school. Can you make sure Hope gets to school?" "Of course, Lucille. Have a good day " I walked out and walked to the school. I guess this town was kinda nice. I wore my ripped black jeans and my white button up shirt with my gray beanie with my black converse.

"STOP IT, FATASS!" A kid across the road yelled. He had his back to me so I couldn't see who he was. "MAKE ME, JEW!" The fat one yelled at the one in the green hat. A girl stood there with light brown hair with a red jacket on. Oh, that's my sister. My sister was royally pissed off at them standing between a boy in a really big orange jacket and one in a blue hat. "Just shut up, assholes!" She yelled and slugged the fat one in the stomach. He fell to the ground and whispered "Screw you..."

I giggled and continued to walk to my high school. Yep, that was my sister.

.x.X.x

I sat at the Social Studies table. "Okay students!" The teacher cried in her high pitched voice. I giggled and put a hand over my mouth. Everyone stared at me. "Well fuck you too..." I muttered under my breath. The girls turned around but the boys continued staring. Girls, who I assumed were their girlfriends, slapped them to make them turn around. I guess I'm not going to be in the 'it' group for awhile.

"The teachers at the Elementary need assistants because the student are getting a little wild!" It sounded like a howler monkey. Jesus fucking Christ, my ears were bleeding. "So raise your hand if you want to volunteer!"

"The new girl does! She would like Mr. Garrison's third grade class!" An ugly girl in the front called out. "Oh Lucille?! Okay!" She wrote my name down. The ugly girl shot me a brace faced smile. "Have fun with my brother." She spluttered.

She better sleep with one eye open, that bitch. "So Lucille! You'll have your schedule reassigned so all your main school lesson are before lunch and then for lunch you'll eat at the Elementary school!"

"Okay Ms. Bitch! And for you, ugly ass whore, I bet your brother is more of a woman than you'll ever be!" I said in my head. You can only make one first impression. I was sent to the office to get my schedule reassigned. They called my mother and I could hear her slurred words.

"Your mother said it was fine." The secretary told me and a "fuck" fell out of my mouth. She didn't mind. "Just saying, these volunteers get you good grades if you do all the work at the beginning of lunch." She looked at the clock on the wall. "So it's already lunch so the bus will pick you up in a few minutes." I grabbed my backpack and walked out seeing a bus. I stepped on and a women yelled "Sit the hell down!" "Fuck! Give me a second!" "What did you say?" "You heard me whore!" "Oh..."

That was the end of our conversation. I sat in the first seat. It was kinda creepy being the only one on this bus besides the bus driver. I took out my iPod and put in my headphones. I put the headphone on my ears and looked out the window at the awful town. But, I dunno, it felt homey.

.x.X.x.

Kyle's p.o.v.

"Hello there, children!"

"Hey Chef." Cartman, Stan, Kenny, and I said. Hope stood there awkwardly.

"Whose this?" "Hope Charlie." Chef's eyes bulged. "You're the daughter of Marylyn Charlie?" "In the flesh." "You know what I want to do to her? I want to-"

"Don't start singing or else." Chef shrugged and gave them their lunch. It was a hotdog with an Oreo. Hope gagged silently at the dick looking piece of shit. I snorted and paid for it.

I felt a sharp tap on my shoulder. "Excuse me?" A girl's voice said. I turned to see a girl. Thirteen or fourteen with light skin and dark wavy hair ending near her chest. She had on a gray beanie and ripped black jeans. My heart was beating out of my chest.

"Y-Yeah?" "Are you in Mr. Garrison's class?" "Uh-huh." "Oh cool! I'm Lucy. I'm going to be the new assistant in your class." I coughed and choked a little. Mr. Garrison told us about an assistant but I didn't think...

"Do you think you can introduce me to your friends?" "Sure! That's Cartman, Kenny, Stan, and Hope." "Hey Hope." "Hey Lucy." "You two know each other?" I asked and Hope rolled her eyes. "She's my sister, Jew!" "Hope!" "I thought Jewish people were supposed to be smart." "I thought I had a younger sister. Turns out I have a younger whore."

Hope opened her mouth to back sass her but the bell rang. "I'll meet you guys in class," Lucy said and ran out. "Damn, you sister is hot." Cartman nodded and Stan and I agreed. Girls are weird but Lucy was... wow.

.x.X.x.

I closed my eyes and remembered her. Her curves, her hair, her smile, her smell, and I could still feel her hand resting on my shoulder. "Kyle?" Her voice whispered in my ear. "Dude, you're embarrassing yourself." She giggled. My head shot up and I opened my eyes.

"Kyle! You are going to the principal's office! Now! Lucy bring him there now!" I blushed as everyone laughed. "The Jew got in trouble!" Cartman laughed. "You too Eric!" "Aw! Whhhyyy?!" Lucy laughed and walked out after us.

* * *

**R&R OR ELSE I WILL TAKE YOUR BALLS AND SHOVE THEM DOWN KYLE'S MOM'S THROAT CUZ SHE'S A BITCH**

**CARTMAN: Heh, she ain't lying**

**KYLE: MY MOM ISN'T A BITCH!**

**CARTMAN: NOW WHEN WE SAY SON OF A BITCH WE KNOW IT'S DIRECTED AT YOU!**

**Kyle: Don't say it Cartman!**

**Cartman: WEEEEELLLLL**

**Kyle: Don't do it Cartman!**

**cartman: WEEELLLLLL**

**Kyle: I'm warning you!**

**Cartman: Ok ok**

**Kyle: I'm getting pretty sick of him calling my mom a-!**

**Cartman: WEEELL Kyle mom's a bitch she's a big fat bitch, she's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world she's a stupid bitch if there ever was a bitch, she's a bitch to all the boys and girls!**

**Kyle: SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH CARTMAN!**

**Cartman: On Monday she's a bitch, on Tuesday she's a bitch, on Wensday though Saturday she's a bitch, then on Sunday just to be different she's a super King Kamehameha beeeotch!**

**Cartman: Have you ever met my friend Kyle's mom she's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world she's a mean old bitch and she has stupid hair she's a bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch she's a stupid bitch! Kyle's mom's a bitch and she's just a dirty bitch!**

**HA I LOVE YOU KYLE BUT YOUR MOM IS KINDA A BITCH**


	2. Chapter 2: Thanksgiving Special

**THANKSGIVING SPECIAL**

**Thanksgiving's at the Charlie's resident. Guess whose the only one who doesn't know about it? That's right, the Charlies. Hope told Kyle something about Lucy and she snapped and turned normal. Kinda. Lucy refuses to help Hope get the Thanksgiving party ball rolling saying 'It's a crazy idea!' and 'I'm reading and being smart!' The prick. Marylyn is a stupid whore drunk so she's not going to be helping. Prick 1 and Prick 2. So Hope and Kyle work together to make the best Thanksgiving ever and to turn Lucy back to normal. How can they do that in two days? Will Kenny die? Ha, of course. It maybe a special but by God he's still going to die for fuck's sake.**

* * *

Hope rubbed her hands and looked up. "Sup bitch." A voice said next to her. "Sup fatass." Hope smiled."So Hope, my mom wants our families to come together and do stupid Thanksgiving with your whore-ish family, Stan's fuck-up family, Kyle's Jew family, Kenny's poor family, and Butters' retarded family."

"Cool... I guess?" "But the party's going to be at your house." Hope turned and looked him in the eye, obviously pissed. "What?! And you didn't tell me sooner?" He shrugged his shoulder and gave her a stupid smile.

"Fuck you." Hope punched his shoulder. She put her hands in her pockets and started walking home. Cartman watched her until she turned the corner. Her short light brown hair brushed her shoulders and a small bow held back hair that came into her eyes.

Damn, she was a hot eight year old.

.x.X.x.

Hope explained everything to Lucy at the house. The Charlie were very rich so they had a huge house that was beautiful until there arrived. Gracie had claimed her room with toys. Hope had video games and clothes everywhere. Lucy had drawings everywhere. She drew of everything. She now had drawings of all the people in South Park. Hope tried not to stare at the Cartman drawing.

"So, I need help. Mom's lazy ass isn't gonna do shit!" Hope frowned and clenched her fist. Lucy looked at her with a smile. She always clenched her fist and went to cry when she was upset or stressed. Lucy twitched her nose and GG narrowed her eyes when they were upset.

"What? Lucy wipe that damn smile off your face and shove it up your ass!" Hope yelled and tears stung her eyes.

"Fine crybaby. I'll help your sorry ass." Lucy giggled and took her phone. She coughed lightly and typed a phone number. "Hello this is Marylyn Charlie!" She copied her mother's voice. "No, we cannot fuck now, I'm busy with, uh... enter something pervy here. We need a Thanksgiving dinner for five... Yes, I know Thanksgiving is tomorrow... Don't fuck around, Gay Ass!" Lucy yelled into the phone. "Uh-huh... Yes I can pay cash... No, Gay Ass we aren't f-"

A yell was heard from downstairs. "I'm sorry Gay Ass but I need to go-" A flash ran into Lucy's room and hid behind her. "Kyle?" A shirtless Kyle looked at Lucy. "What happened to your shirt?" "Your mom thought I was a kid whore." "COME HERE! I GOT YOUR SHIRT!" A loud slurred voice called out.

Lucy's eyes widen. "Kyle, I'm so sorry! I'll get your shirt back." Kyle nodded and looked down, blushing. Lucy ran out and saw her mother whipping her arms around with Kyle shirt and coat.

Hope smiled at Kyle. "Did that really happen or did you take off your shirt so Lucy could see you" She fluttered her eyelashes and clasped her hands together "shirtless?" she mimicked Lucy's voice.

"Shut up, bitch!" "Make me, ass!" Lucy walked in and tossed Kyle his shirt and jacket. "Thanks. And my mom asked if you can babysit me and Ike. I told her I didn't need babysitting and-" "No, Kyle, it's fine." Lucy closed her eyes and breathed in and out. Hope grabbed Kyle and they ran out of her room.

"Wow." "What?" Hope said. "Lucy looks a lot like your mom. I saw your mom laying on the couch and thought it was Lucy. Then she took my shirt and went crazy." Lucy was listening to Kyle and Hope outside the door. Like her mom? She, Lucy Charlie, was like the drunken crazy, Marylyn Charlie? She felt the tears ran down her face. She stood up and wiped her tears. _I might be a little crazy, but I will not be compared to my mother. _She closed her door and dressed like a "good girl" would dress.

She put on her skirt the fell to her knees, knee socks, a white long shirt with a vest, and she put her hair up in two high braids. She looked at herself in the mirror. I'm safe and normal. A fake smile appeared on her face. _Yay... _

.x.X.x.

"Lucy?" Mrs. Broflovski asked in a hushed voice. "Please, call me Lucille." Lucy smiled and Hope puked a little in her mouth. Where did her annoying sister go and who is this prissy bitch? AND NOW WHO WAS GOING TO HELP HER WITH THANKSGIVING WHICH I REMIND YOU IS TOMORROW? Kyle was completely puzzled. Where did his cocky crush go and who was this ass-sucker in her place?

"Oh... Lucille. Hi Hope and Gracie. Gracie, Ike's on the couch. Hm... uh... I have to go." For once Mrs. Broflovski was out of words and hurried out. "Okay guys what do you want to do?" Lucy- excuse me, Lucille, asked the children. She usually just tackled Hope and told them they were playing football. "Read? Do math? Oh! How about we start a book club?" Hope raised an eyebrow. "We have to plan the Thanksgiving party."

"The Thanksgiving party? I don't think we should. We could get in trouble!" Lucille stuttered. "What the hell?" Hope yelled and slapped Lucille. Lucille's put a hand on her cheek. "You would help us!" "Us?" Kyle muttered under his breath. "Yeah, us, Jew! Before anyone finds out that Cartman lied about Thanksgiving you guys being allowed to have Thanksgiving at our house and gets in trouble!" "Why don't you want Cartman to get in trouble?" Lucille asked innocently.

Even though Lucille wasn't smirking, you could feel her Lucy signature smirk. "No reason brown-noser!" Hope blushed. "But we need to do this. We need to make our mark on Thanksgiving forever!" Hope threw her hands up.

"I'm still not helping you. I need to take care of Ike and Gracie while you two play along to your retarded- I mean you imaginary ideas to make Thanksgiving perfect. It isn't happening! I should just call the parents and tell them-" "No." Hope's face was twisted with fury. She grabbed Lucille's wrist and pressed on her wrist her temple, and her neck. Her eyes widened.

"Hope!" Lucille's eyes rolled back into her head. "What did you do?!" "Made her pass out. She was being a prick." Kyle stared at her. "So are we really going to do Thanksgiving at your house? Maybe we should just call everyone and-" "Do you want to pass out like 'Lucille?'" Kyle shook his head quickly. "N-no!"

"Thought so, Jew Boy." Hope made Kyle put Lucille on the couch and Hope started calling people on the Broflovski's phone. 436-274-0356 (A/N: DON'T BE AN IDIOT AND CALL THIS NUMBER. I DON'T KNOW WHOSE NUMBER IT IS)she remembered when her sister called before. "Hello? Yes, I would like to have a Thanksgiving for five at the Charlie's house hold. What do you mean I'm not allowed because I'm a kid? I'm eight! Dick!" She pressed end and clenched her fist. Tears stung her eyes. _God fucking dammint! _Hope thought and wiped her eyes.

She called the same number again. She tried to use her mother's voice but it sounded all rough and weird. "Thanksgiving for five?" Hope squeaked. "At the Charlie house." "Is this the little girl from before?" The person on the other line asked. "GOD DANG IT!" Hope yelled in her regular voice and hung up.

.x.X.x.

Ms. Cartman, Eric Cartman, Mr. and Mrs. Marsh, Stan Marsh, Shelly Marsh, Mr. and Mrs. Broflovski, Ike Broflovski, Kyle Broflovski, Mr. and Mrs. McCormick, Kenny McCormick, Kevin McCormick, Karen McCormick, Butters Sctotch, Mrs. and Mr. Sctotch, Lucille Charlie, Gracie Gray Charlie, Hope Charlie, and Marylyn Charlie sat at the huge table in the dinning room. Everyone nervously talked and watched Marylyn laugh at the air and scream.

"Dinner is served!" Hope yelled and Chinese people ran through giving everyone Chinese food. Everyone except Hope and Kyle gasped. "The Chinese food?!"

"Hold the fuck up!" Cartman yelled and stood up. "Where's the turkey and the stuffing and the mashed potatoes and the apple pie? This isn't an American Thanksgiving! It's a fucking Chinese Thanksgiving!"

Lucille stood up silently. "Shut up fatass. Hope worked really hard for this for you and all these people. Can't you not be a spoiled brat for a moment? This Thanksgiving will be different. Hope really wanted to make this big and make everyone happy. But you can't be happy can you Cartman? Thanksgiving isn't about the food. It's about being together with friends and family and giving thanks. I'm thankful for my sister doing all of this for us. It might not be a normal Thanksgiving, but we're not a normal family. Sorry to disappoint you. Anyone else dislike how we live? Get the fuck out and don't look back." Lucy took her hair out of the hair ties, letting her hair flow free, and sat down eating silently.

"I'm thankful for my family and friends. I'm thankful that we can come together and eat. I'm also thankful for meeting the Charlies. They're not normal, but that's what makes them really cool." Kyle spoke up. Lucy flashed him a smile.

"I'm thankful we moved to South Park. This place might suck monkey balls, but the people here are kick ass. Thanks you guys for accepting me." Hope smiled.

Kenny mumbled something inaudible. "That was really sweet, Kenny." Lucy replied.

Everyone said thanks. Stan was thankful for his video games... And his friends. Mrs. Broflovski was thankful for her wonderful children and their great friends. She muttered under her breath about her hair. Mr. McCormick was thankful for food on Thanksgiving and not going hungry. Marylyn stood up and said she was thankful for booze. Cartman was the only one who didn't say anything.

"Eric?" Lucy warned. "I'm thankful for hot girls and food." He muttered.

"Amen!" Lucy cried. "Amen!" Everyone replied and dug in. Hope looked over at Cartman who was staring at his plate in distaste. Hope bit her lip and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of Cheezy Poofs.

"Cartman?" She asked. "What?" Cartman demanded. "Wanna watch Terrance and Philip and eat Cheezy Poofs?" Cartman smiled a little. "Sure." They went into the living room and Lucy snorted.

"Oh Cartman can we go into the living room and pretend to watch tv but really make out?" Lucy fluttered her eyelashes in Kyle's direction. "How retarded are they?" "You don't think your sister's retarded. You just stood up for her."

Marylyn was cutting a piece of meat when she freaked out and threw the knife across the table, which landed in Kenny's head.

"Oh my god! You killed Kenny!" Stan yelled. "You bastard!" Kyle yelled. "God dammnit!" Lucy screamed.

.x.X.x.

The McCormicks were crying when the paramedics placed the blanket was covered on Kenny's dead body and put him into the car. Lucy wiped away stray tears, then squeezed Stan's and Kyle's shoulders.

"So I'm missing Terrance and Philip to see these poor people cry like fucking infants?" Cartman yelled at the edge of starting a tantrum. Hope elbowed him in the stomach.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Kenny." Lucy muttered.

* * *

**So happy thanksgiving to all and to all a good night!**

**Kyle: wait, no Lucy and Kyle kissing scene?**

**nope. Sorry Kyle. **

**Cartman: ha! stupid jew!**

**Ha! You don't get a kissing scene with Hope!**

**Cartman: fucking bitch**


End file.
